Her Eternal Flight
by sexyinumama
Summary: He will always see her defy the laws of gravity...forever. Slight NejixTenten. Someone's gonna die.


Ok, a oneshot with NejixTenten. I hope you enjoy.

Diclaimer:O-H-H-E-L-L-O, don't own rights to Naruto

:-: Naruto: Her Eternal Flight

-----------------------.

In the Konohan forest, deep inside the hidden colors of green and shade, you'd be able to hear our shouts of pretend war.

Gai sensei had left us, including Lee, for an important Jounin meeting; one that would last for the whole day. Lee was watching as quietly as he and his screaming green spandex could on the side while Tenten charged at me with a gleaming kunai.

We were training in our hidden training ground, repeating our natural responses to flying steel and circling chakra when Lee inquired something of her.

"Lotus of our beloved team Gai, I must ask you, do you known what will happen if you were to become lost to us?" It was a strange question, coming from the bowl-cut teamate, asked at a strange time, and completely irrelevent to what was currently happening. She relieved herself of her fighting position and turned her head, forgetting about the training between us. Her head had tilted a little bit and her mouth moved.

I never excpected her reply to be so..

"I'll stay exactly where I am"

..harsh. Apparently, Lee thought the same as I when his mouth opened and he started stutturing nonsense. "B-But Tenten, you sound so unyouthful and reply as if you wait for death to- "

He stopped when he saw her. Her eyes closed when her smile became too big. Her shoulders started to shake under all the tension of her supressed laughter.

I stayed where I was, watching her body move and try hiding her apparent joy inside. This was the same Tenten, on my team, who swore by luck as much as I believed in fate, and Lee praised hard work. The same girl who always wanted to challenge -ney, defy- everything that was set in stone and law. The kunoichi, infront of me, the very same Tenten, would accept death so passively. My logic could not comprehend it.

All this time, Lee was trying to make her explain her answer, while calming her down from shaking. She shook her head and stepped back. She prepared herself for her infamous air attack, sent each of us a knowing smirk and lept into the air. I forgot about Lee and his questions, and waited for the shining metal to rain down.

----------------------

Gai had returned the day after with a mision for the team.

We were to go and retrieve a scroll from some rouge ninjas that had ambushed a previous Leaf team, and return back to the village. Immediatly, we left the gates after gathering gear from our homes, and began scouting for our targets.

Five miles into the surronding forest of the village, we found them, and fought.

Gai was handling the first two that took at us, while Lee copied him with twice as much vigor. I manuvered around the three ninjas that kept from fighting the green beasts of Konoha with my family's taijustsu, while Tenten was charged with getting the last one in the back that I told her had the scroll.

She jumped in the air and repeated what both she and I knew so well.

..and appearently so did the rouge ninja.

Tenten did not see him throw the thin senbon through her barrage of objects.

She did not hear when it made a quick whistle into the air.

She did not hear when everything halted and her body dropped onto the cold ground.

But I swear she did hear when the senbon injected itself into her thin neck with a heard _'thup'._

I hoped she did hear when I screamed her name.

I knew she saw and heard when her teammates went out for blood and slaughtered everything living in sight for her.

I prayed she felt the wind against her body and heard the air around her scream as we raced back to the village walls.

----------------------

Inside the Konohan forest, deep within the thick trees that colored everything in colors of green and shade, you can hear shouts of pretend war.

You'll hear my chakra circling around my body and deflecting the raining shines of metal; you would see the responses of my body to flying weapons.

I will always look up and see the kunoichi on my team circling and tumbling in the air, defying the laws of gravity and the normal amount of time it takes to fall. She will always be there, smirking after me and beginning her recongizable attacks. She will land and give me a defying glare, and will pick up her scattered objects. She will walk up to me and do what most would never expect: she would kiss me. And she'd pull back and move her mouth to the same beat.

"I'll stay exactly where I am."

..and she will.

Tenten died before we even placed two steps into the gate, but we still tried.

Our trying gave no hope to us, and she was buried a week later.

She was gone, and we had to continue on with our lives.

Lee and I realized the day after, what she meant by her words in the forest.

Her body will dissappear from this world,

but not her spirit and memory.

We found the singing of metal around us everyday we trained in the forest, and if I ever blinked, I'd see her defying against the laws of human life, and twirling in the air, preparing her infamous attack.

..and smirking.

* * *

Hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. Plz review and give comments, even if its a 'ok' or 'eh..' May the naruto force be with you. 

Ja Ne

-S.Y.I.U.M.A


End file.
